Language
by AppleAndLettuce
Summary: Apple's story! This is a one-shot about Reid interrogating someone who does not speak English. Basically, it's about Reid speaking multiple different languages, like Japanese, Russian, Chinese, German, French, American Sign Language, Korean, etc. Takes place in season 1.
**Hey guys Apple here! This is something that came into my mind while I was talking to a friend who lives in Korea, (Shout out to Hyi!). I do not own anything and I hope you enjoy! Sorry for grammar errors and messing up with the languages! I have no intention to disrespect and/or offend anyone. I picked Japanease because I am more proficient in writing it. I asked multiple people for the different languages. I only used a translator for one language.**

* * *

"What is you're name?" Elle asks as she walked up to the boy in the interrogation room. They found a boy who was in a house that a murder occurred in.

"Hey kid. Make this easier on yourself, tell us why you were there." Elle commanded after the boy didn't respond to her.

No response.

"Hey. I'm talking to you." Elle said as she sat across from him .

No response.

"Excuse me." Elle said as she left the room.

"How'd it go?" Morgan asked as she closed the door.

"Well, if I'm being honest, horrible. I'm not even getting a squeak from the kid. He has no expression on his face, so I'm guessing that he doesn't know english or he's a really good actor." Elle stated as Reid walked into the room.

"Hey guys, how's it going?" Reid asked as he saw the boy was still in the interrogation room.

"He doesn't know English." Elle commented.

"Have you tried talking to him?" Reid asked.

"Do you mean like in another language?" Elle asked.

"Well yeah, it's worth a shot." Reid stated as he gave her an encouraging smile.

"Alright, let me try it out." Elle commented as she walked back in the interrogation room.

"¿Hola, como te llamas?¿Porque estabas en la casa?" Elle asked the boy, trying to get the boy to reply. (What is you're name? Why were you in the house?)

No response.

Elle frowned and left the boy.

"It's not working." She stated as she crossed her arms.

"Try another language." Reid commented as he looked through the window to see the boy.

"I can't. I only know Spanish and English." Elle stated as she looked at Morgan.

"How about you Pretty Boy?" Morgan asked. Reid stared at him.

"You know, give it a shot, I know that you know more languages."

"I don't know about that." Reid stated.

"Come on Reid, give it a try, we tried and now it's your turn." Morgan stated.

"You've tried?" Reid asked Morgan as he began to pout.

"Listen, I don't know another language but English so.." Morgan replied as he looked at Reid.

"Come on Reid." Elle begged. Reid looked at both of them.

"Fine, you guys owe me coffee." Reid stated.

"Fine. Thanks Reid." Elle commented as she moved away from the door. As Reid opened the door, he gave them a pout. The boy stared at him as he sat down across from him. First, Reid tried sign language.

"H-e-l-l-o, w-h-a-t i-s y-o-u-r n-a-m-e? I a-m S-p-e-n-c-e-r" Reid asked.

No response nor action.

Reid frowned.

"Salut, mon nom est Spencer. Dis-moi ton nom." Reid asked.

(Hi, I'm Spencer, tell me your name)

No response.

"Mein Name ist Spencer. Bitte sagen Sie Ihren Namen ein."

Reid stated. ( My name is Spencer. Please say your name.)

No response.

"Buna ziua. Numele meu este Spencer. Pot avea numele tău?" Reid asked. (Hello. My name is Spencer. Can I have your name?)

No response.

"привет. Меня зовут Спенсер. Можете ли вы сказать мне свое имя?" Reid asked. (hi. My name is Spencer. Can you tell me your name?)

No response.

"Oi. Meu nome é Spencer. Posso ter o seu nome, por favor?" Reid asked.

(Hi. My name is Spencer. Can I have your name please?)

No response.

"안녕하세요. 네 이름이 무엇입니까? 나는 스펜서입니다. " Reid asked again. (Good evening, what is you're name? I'm Spencer.)

No response.

"Hei. Mitt navn er Spencer. Kan jeg få navnet ditt?" Reid asked

(Hello. My name is Spencer. Can I get your name?)

No response.

"你好，我是斯宾塞。告诉我你的名字。" Reid commanded. (Hi. I'm Spencer. Tell me your name.)

No response.

"こんにちは。 私はスペンサーです。 お名前は何ですか?" Reid asked.

(Hi there, my name is Spencer, please tell me your name.) Finally, the boy looked at Reid.

"こんにちは。私の名前は明夫です。あなたは誰？ここはどこ？" The boy asked.(Hi there My name is Akio. Who are you? Where are we?)

Reid smiled and replied, "昭夫こんにちは。 私はFBIのために働きます。あなたは警察署内にあります。私はあなたにいくつかの質問をするためにここにいます。"

(Hello Akio I work for the FBI. You are in the police station. I am here to ask you some questions.)

"警察署？自分はなぜここに？どのような質問を?" Akio asked.

(Police station? Why am I here? What kind of questions? )

"あなたは何歳ですか？あなたがいた場所を覚えていますか？" Reid asked Akio. (How old are you? Do you remember where you were?)

"私は15です。私は私の親友の家で上に滞在していた。彼はどこにいますか？ジェイクはどこにありますか？何が起こった？" Akio responded as he began to panic. (I'm 15. I was staying over at my best friend's house. Where's Jake? What happened?)

"落ち着く。あなたはジェイクと彼の家族に何が起こったのか知っていますか？なぜそこにいましたか？" Reid asked calmly, as he started to profile Akio. (Settle down. Do you know what happened to Jake and his family? Why were you there?)

"私は家の外に追い出された、と私は自分で外に移動できるまで、彼らは私のためのスペースを提供したので、私はそこにいた。 私の両親 - 用事。何が起こった？" Akio asked as he tensed up. (I was kicked out of the house, and until I can move out on my own, they provided a space for me, My parents - . What happened?)

"あなたは昨夜何が起こったのか覚えていますか？ 10かそこらの周り." Reid asked with concern. (Do you remember what happened last night? 10 or so around.)

"いいえ、私は私の父の家から自分の荷物を拾いました。私は11かそこらの周りに家に帰ってきました。そして、私はベッドに行ってきました。何が起こった？" Akio asked as he began to squirm. (No, I picked up my luggage from my father's house. I came back to the house around 11 or so. And I went to bed. What happened? )

"まあ、ジェイクと彼の家族が殺害されました。 これらは、約10で死亡しました。あなたはこのことについて何を知っていますか？" Reid asked Akio as he began to look for any red flags showing that he was involved.

(Well, Jake and his family were killed at around 10. Do you know anything about this?) Akio broke down. Tears danced down his cheek.

"何？違う！あなたは冗談されています！彼らは死ぬことはないだろう。あなたは正しい冗談されていますか？違う！これは起こりません！違う！私はあなたを信じていません！" Akio exclaimed as he got up and cried even harder and pulled his hair. (What? No! You are kidding! They would not die. Is this a joke? No! This does not happen! No! I do not believe you! )

"私はあなたの損失のために申し訳ありません。落ち着いてください。" Reid calmly said as he gestured to the chair. Reid felt truly sorry for Akio.

(I'm sorry for your loss. Please calm down.)

"その家族が死んでいます。 私は誰を持っていません。" Akio stuttered out as he sat down and quietly cried.

(That family is dead. I do not have anyone. ) Reid gave him a confused expression.

"もちろん、あなたが誰かを持っています。" Reid stated, trying to calm down the crying teenager. (Of course, you will have someone. )

"真実ではありません。 私には何もあり。"Akio exclaimed. (Not true. To me there is nothing left)

"真実ではありません。あなたはママとパパを持っています。" Reid stated as his voice began to soften even more. (Not true. You have a mom and dad)

Reid sighed. He felt sorry for the kid, but knew he couldn't do anything.

"お時間をいただき、ありがとうございます。ごめんなさい。" He stated as he got up, and looked at him again, before exiting.

(Thank you for your time, I'm sorry.)

As he walked out, he saw a few sheriffs and his colleagues staring at him.

"Kid knows nothing." Reid stated. They continued to stare.

"Damn Pretty Boy, how many languages do you know?" Morgan teased.

Reid rolled his eyes, "Enough to communicate with Akio."

"What language was that?" Elle asked.

"Japanese." Reid replied, "125 million people also speak Japanese."

"So what did you get out of it?" He asked.

"His name is Akio, he is 15 years old.

He went to his friend's house because his parents kicked him out. He picked up his stuff from his dad's house, came back, and went to bed." Reid proclaimed. "He wasn't evolved, he looked into my eyes, and didn't hesitate to answer my questions. When he found out about the deaths, he was genuinely upset. I think he can be eliminated as a suspect."

Elle looked at him. "Okay." She stated before leaving. "Oh, and Reid?"

Reid looked at her.

"Thanks."

* * *

 **That was really long and useless, oh well! I'm just bored over spring break.**

 **I hate college. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it!**

 **Questions:**

 **-Did you like it?**

 **Please Review! With that said, thank you very much for reading, have a great day and hopefully I made yours and peace out! -Apple**


End file.
